medieval
by andersonforever
Summary: un fic que queria hacer para salir de lo que hago siempre espero y disfruten ...se basa en una aventura de los de hellsing en la epoca de los caballeros
1. prologo

Prologo

londres epoca medival en una casa de uno de los caballeros del rey de inglaterra se encontraba una niña de por lo menos 12 años quien vivia solo con su padre , su tio y el sirviente de su padre a quien consideraba un segundo padre. Para ella todo era felicidad asta el fatidico dio que su padre cayo enfermo de una extraña enfermedad. Sir arthur hellsing estaba en su lecho de muerte y tenia el deber de elegir un sucesor para su lugar entre los caballeros de la mesa redonda como solo tenia una hija pidio permiso al rey para dejarla entrar y este acepto por que arthur le habia salvado la vida en una batalla

-_integra...me estoy muriendo...tenia mucho que enseñarte y mostrarte pero ya no me queda tiempo – _el caballero miro a su hermano menor

-_richard cuida a integra aslo como mi ultima voluntad...-_dijo arthur a su hermano quien estaba con otros dos caballeros a su disposicion

-_si hermano te lo prometo -_richard miro a su hermano morir

3 dias despues

_-aun no la encontraron ? -_arthur estaba en el bosque cercano a su casa junto a otros dos caballeros

-_hemos revisado todos los lugares que estan en sus tierras debo decir que ella escapo_ -dijo un caballero arrodillandoce

-_no espere por 20 años a que mi hermano muriera para que mi puesto en la mesa redonda me sea arrebatado por una mocosa encuentrenla cuando la vean matenla!-_dijo arthur tomando su espada

-_tio no hace menos de 3 dias que mi padre murio y haces esto ? No tienes alma ? -_integra estaba escondida en un arbol mirando todo espero a que se fueran para vajar

-_sera mejor que corra no vivire si ellos me encuentran -_penso integra y comenzo a correr hacia el bosque donde se escondio en unos arbustos

-_pronto me encontraran no quiero morir no quiero morir-_integra se abrazaba a si misma mientras pensaba que hacer escucho unos pasos y miro al frente para ver a un hombre mayor de alrededor unos 40 años tenia el pelo largo oscuro , una pequeña barba , ojos azules , una armadura negra y plateada y una capa estaba siendo acompañado por 2 caballeros por el escudo de armas debia ser el rey de rumania

-_el podria ayudarme..-_penso integra mirando al sujeto cuando escucho otros pasos luego dibiso a los caballeros de richard y a richard

-_quienes son ? -_uno de los soldados miro a vlad y a sus escoltas estos solo se pusieron en guardia

-_soy el rey vlad de rumania vengo de pasada nada mas asi que apartence de mi camino -_dijo este seriamente y richard ni se movio

-_esta tierra no es para rumanos ahora marchaos si no quieren que los mate -_richard desenfundo su espada

-_quieres derramar sangre pues asi sera -_vlad y sus caballeros desenfundaron sus espadas y comenzo la batalla en la cual solo quedo vlad contra 5 caballeros de richard sus escoltas habian muerto y su escuadron personal estaba a una hora de distancia y no podia comunicarle nada

-_es hora de que paseis a la otra vida matenlo -_dijo richard y uno ataco y vlad le corto la cabeza por parte de los ojos

-_matenlo mandelon al infierno !-_grito richard y los demas atacaron pero vlad fue mas rapido y los mato a todos pero richard le dio una apuñalada en la espalda a vlad haciendolo arrodillarse

-_ahora conocera el infierno su magestad-_richard estaba por apuñalarlo pero en eso salto integra con la espada que habia sido de su padre y le corto el brazo a richard pero resivio un corte ella

-_maldita mosocosa-_richard lanzo un cuchillo pero vlad lo atrapo y le entrego un arco y flecha a integra

-_gracias por salvarme te debo la vida , como te llamas? -_vlad estaba arrodillado junto a ella mientras ponia su brazo para que integra acomodara mejor la flecha

-_integra ...-_dijo ella trensando el arco

-_yo soy vlad ...-_dijo el rey rumano y en eso integra lanzo la flecha dandole en la frente a richard matandolo

-_se encuentra usted bien ?-_pregunto integra a vlad quien se levanto dificilmente

-_si estoy bien ...-_dijo el comenzando a caminar hacia su caballo

-_puedo ir con usted ? No tengo a donde ir -_dijo integra y vlad la miro y le iso una seña para que valla con el.

Una hora de viaje a caballo vlad llego con sus soldados quienes lo esperaban al ver la herida de su rey decidieron que era hora de volver a rumania hay podrian atenderlo apropiadamente y con el integra fue con ellos asi vlad pagaria su deuda la cuidaria.

Cuando llegaron a rumania integra se encontro con el primogenito de vlad , alucard dracul

-_padre quien es ella ? -_alucard miro a integra , este joven tenia alrededor de 14 años por lo que se notaba tenia el cabello negro , ojos casi rojos , llevaba una pequeña armadura de entrenamiento y dos espadas de madera algo pequeñas en sus manos

-_ella me salvo la vida y vivira como nosotros y espero que algun dia sea una buena reina y esposa para ti -_vlad miro a integra quien se sonrojo y sorprendio y alucard solo se sorprendio

-_creo que esa seria la condicion para vivir aquí bueno que podia esperar siendo mujer -_penso integra sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido

-_soy alucard dracul un gusto tu nombre es ? -_pregunto alucard a integra ella solo lo miro

-_integra fairbrock wingates hellsing -_dijo ella y alucard solo se quedo callado

-_bien como viviras aquí lo primero que hacemos es entrenar ven te daremos algo de ropa para que te cambies para entrenar vamos -_dijo alucard llevando a integra hacia la armeria para luego ir a entrenar...

* * *

**bien aqui el prologo de este fanfic que tenia en la mente de forma medieval quiero decir que ni idea de en año era y no quise cagarla y puse soo epoca medieval xD bueno pronto tendre en si el capitulo 1 **


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-_creo que ya sabes manejar una espada no es asi integra ? -_alucard estaba girando sus espadas en sus manos mirando a integra

-_algo mi padre me enseño -_dijo integra acomodandoce la armadura era una pechera color negra con hombreras del mismo color unos guantes cortados en los dedos un cuchillo en el pantalon y unas botas negras

-_bien entonces veamos que as aprendido -_alucard se puso en guardia listo para el ataque de integra ella ataco y alucard lo bloqueo facilmente con las dos espadas luego con una sujeto la pierna de integra y la tiro .

_-ya estas muerta -_dijo alucard como si nada integra se levanto para atacarlo pero el la esquibo y le puso las dos espadas de madera rosando el cuello

-_ya estas muerta otra ves -_alucard solo estaba jugando con ella con lo que hacia

-_bien vasta de juegos ahora atacame con todo lo que tienes -_alucard ya no estaba jugando y integra tampoco ella corrio para atacarlo …

10 años despues

un choque de espadas entre dos caballeros ambos con dos espadas un caballero con armadura negra y gris y otro con una verde y negro , era un choque de espadas muy grande el de verde cuando choco con el otro forcegearon unos segundos asta que el verde le propino una patada en el estomago tirandolo el de negro trato de tomar una espada pero el de verde le piso la mano y le puso las dos espadas en el cuello

_-estas muerto -_el de verde tenia una voz femenina muy conocida el de negro se escucho dar un bufido

-_si lo se bien echo -_se saco el casco mostrando a alucard ya con 24 años

-_gracias ya te eh superado -_la de verde se quito el casco mostrando a integra ya de 22 años y con el pelo mas largo

_-este fue el fin de tu entrenamiento ya eres una guerrera muy poderosa mi padre estaria orgulloso -_dijo alucard levantan doce y tomando las espadas

-_lo estoy ustedes dos me llenan de orgullo se que tome una buena decision al traer a integra sera una buena reina -_vlad aparecio en la sala de entrenamiento ya como un hombre viejo pero se veia que aun podia luchar

-_gracias su magestad- _integra iso una reverencia

-_padre ya no hay mas entrenamiento por hoy ? -_pregunto alucard a su padre el nego con la cabeza

-_no tienen el resto del dia libre hagan lo que quieran -_dijo vlad y se fue integra igual iria a cambiarse , alucard tomo otro rumbo para ir a su cuarto

**mientras en otro reino **

_-su magestad ya hemos enviado al mensajero para rumania para habisarle al rey vlad sobre su rendicion -_un caballero se hacerco a un rey quien estaba en su cilla comiendo una pata de pollo

-_esplendido si no acepta no importa yo quiero guerra ya movilisaron a las tropas detras del mensajero ? -_pregunto el rey y su soldado asintio

-_ya se han movilisado como ordeno su magestad pronto llegaran a rumania _-dijo el caballero y se fue

-_primero rumania , luego el vaticano y por ultimo londres , rumania y su armada de valaquia una fuerza militar muy fuerte , el vaticano y los cruzados una fuerza de gran cantidad de soldados y estrategas sin contar sus 13 elites y la mas peligrosa los decimotercer cruzados una grupo de asesinos , y por ultimo londres una fuerza equiparable a los cruzados sus estrategias , poder y armamento son muy fuertes gran cantidad de soldados y su elite los caballeros de la mesa redonda jajajajaja...jajajajajajajajaja! que gran guerra jajajajajaja!-_el rey seguia riendo mientras comia el pollo en eso un hombre un hombre flaco con el cabello largo se le hacerco

-_rey montana me necesita para algo -_se arrodillo el hombre y montana asintio

-_con tus artes negras doc quiero ver la batalla quiero ver como mis soldados eliminan a la armada de valaquia -_dijo montana sonriendo y el doc asintio

**volviendo a rumania **

tanto alucard como integra habian ido a dar un paseo por hay a caballos como tenian todo el dia libre

-_siento algo raro ..._-alucard miraba el horizonte integra lo miro algo extrañada

-_si yo tambien lo siento algo planea atacarnos esta calmas es muy incomoda -_dijo integra igualmente mirando el atardecer en el horizonte

-_mejor regresemos -_alucard comenzó a cabalgar rumbo al castillo integra lo seguía por detras

al llegar al castillo vieron salir al que parecia un niño junto con dos guardias estos miraron extrañados pero no le dieron importancia y fueron hacia el salon principal donde se encontraba vlad

-_padre que sucede? -_pregunto alucard acercan doce vlad lo miro seriamente

-_abra guerra alucard -_dijo vlad mirando por la ventana

-_contra quienes ? -_pregunto alucard y vlad solo cerro los ojos y suspiro

-_un reino que se hace llamar milenium -_dijo vlad y miro a alucard

-_mañana movilizaremos nuestras tropas para atacar primero un grupo sera dirigido por ti para atacar y otro de integra como refuerzo ahora vallan a dormir -_dijo vlad y los dos asintieron y se fueron

en el cuarto de integra ella estaba preparando su armadura era una verde oscuro con parte en negro , un cinturon rojo que atravesaba el pecho donde iban un arco y flechas un cinturon negro en la cintura donde tenia su espada

alucard hacia lo mismo su armadura era roja con las partes metalicas negras una capa negra un cinturon lleno de cuchillos y enbainadas sus espdas la jackall y cassull en la cintura de esta …

eran las 3 de la madrugada todo estaba en orden un guardia caminaba por una de las torres del castillo haciendo guardia cuando escucho algo por fuera

-_ah?-_dijo este mirando luego escucho unos ruidos y miro al cielo como una lluvia de flechas caian varias flechas lo atravesaron en eso otro guardia dio la alarma de ataque …

todos los soldados salieron rapido hacia el patio para cubrir la puerta unos cuantos fueron a habisarle al rey sobre lo sucedido este estaba dormido

-_su magestad! Estamos vajo ataque-_un soldado abrio rapidamente la puerta habisandole a vlad sobre lo que ocurria este desperto rapidamente y fue hacia el patio con integra y alucard

-_defiendan el castillo con sus vidas recuerden la muerte defendiendo su patria es el maximo honor para un soldado!-_vlad estaba con su armadura al igual que alucard y integra cuando comenzo a escucharse com otrataban de tirar la puerta

-_preparence!-_grito vlad y todos los soldados estaban listos cuando se tiro la puerta no vieron nada pero luego escucharon unos aullidos y varios lobos entraron y comenzaron a matar a los soldados.

Mientras el ejercito de vlad luchaba contra los lobos soldados enemigos entraron y comenzaron a atacar alucard mataba todo enemigo que se movia sin importancia mientras integra con su arco mataba a distancia a los soldados que entraban

-_señor son demasiados!-_un caballero le dijo a vlad antes de morir

-_nos superan... -_penso vlad mientras mataba caballeros enemigos su ejercito estaba siendo aplastado sabia que no podia ganar esta lucha

-_soldados lleven a mi hijo y a integra fuera del castillo pongalos asalvo -_vlad le dijo a sus guardias personales y dos fueron mientras otros 3 se quedaban con vlad

-_principe , princesa el rey vlad me dijo que los llevara a un lugar seguro -_uno de los caballeros les dijo a integra y alucard quienes lo miraron raro mientras aun luchaban

-_me quedare a defender mi hogar -_dijo alucard al caballero quien solo lo miraba

-_no discuta su magestad su padre me pidio que lo saquemos de aquí esta batalla ya esta perdida por favor vamonos-_el caballero saco a vlad y integra por un pasadiso del castillo mientras corrian a otro soldado escolta lo mataron con una flechaso en la espalda matandolo alucard tomo un cuchillo del caballero muerto y se lo lanzo al arquero enemigo cuando una jauria de lobos los seguian una ves que llegaron a un tunel el ultimo escolta los detubo

-_yo detendre a estos animales ustedes sigan tenga princesa ya casi se le acaban las flechas estas seran suficientes para matennerla asalvo -_el caballero le dio a integra una mochilla con 80 flechas

-_gracias -_dijo ella y comenzo se dio mediavuelta

-_ahora vallanse por favor ! -el caballero cerro la puerta _y rompio la cerradura para que no la abrieran miro para atrás y luego vio como soldados enemigos se hacercaban

-_larga vida al rey vlad!-_se lanzo a atacar el caballero matando a varios pero unos lanceros lo atravesaron aunque el seguia luchando los termino de matar pero murio hay sentado desangrandoce

mientras alucard y integra salieron por la parte de atrás del castillo y comenzaron a correr vieron como era insendiado el castillo pero decidieron no serguir mirando

-_padre...-_alucard miro para el suelo triste

-_alucard vamonos o nos encontraran!-_integra comenzo a correr junto con alucard hacia el bosque ...


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

tanto alucard como integra habian corrido fuera del castillo y permanecido escondidos en el bosque ya habia amanecido y ellos decidieron marcharse rumbo a londres

-_bien a pie nos tomara unos dias llegar a londres -_integra caminaba junto a alucard quien no decia nada

-_alucard ? Que sucede que estas tan callado -_pregunto ella y alucard dio un puñetazo a un arbol

-_lo perdi todo mi casa , mi reino , mi padre y mi honor debi haberme quedado a luchar en ves de uir como un cobarde -_dijo alucard y integra dio un suspiro

-hubiéramos_ muerto si nos quedábamos a mi también me pesa haber huido de esa batalla ahora solo nos queda llegar a londres y habisar lo que sucedió -_integra solo lo miraba mientras alucard trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido

-_esta bien sigamos -_el comenzo a caminar un poco asta llegar a un rio donde decidieron tomar un poco de agua

-_moria de sed -_alucard se lavaba la cara mientras integra se encontraba sentada en una roca asta que unos ruidos le llamaron la atencion

-_escucha-_ella se puso en guardia con una flecha en su arco esperando por el ruido que se escuchaba entre la malesa

-_quien esta hay identifiquese -_integra apunto su flecha hacia hay

-_espera ! No me mates!-_una chica de por lo menos un menor que integra

era de pelo corto asta las orejas , ojos azules , tenia un vestido de la época color azul y una pequeña espada en un lado de la cintura

-_quien eres ? -_alucard la miraba ella solo estaba algo asustada

-_me llamo victoria , seras victoria_-dijo ella tanto alucard como integra guardaron sus armas

_-que hacias en el bosque tu sola ? -_integra se le hacerco y seras solo retrocedio un poco

-_fui a buscar agua ya que se me acabo y quienes son ustedes? -_dijo ella y integra solo la miro

-_yo soy el prin..rey de rumania alucard dracul -_dijo alucard recordadon que con la muerte de su padre el toma el trono de su ahora casi extinto reino

-_yo me llamo integra fairbrook wingates hellsing -_integra se presento y seras solo sonrio un poco

-_vengan los invito a mi casa deben estar ambrientos y cansados por como se ven -_dijo seras y los llevo a su casa

era una casa humilde ella parecia ser de clase media alta por como era su casa tenia varios caballos y animales sin contar 7 ectareas de cultivos

_-gracias por tu ospitalidad seras -_dijo integra mientras se sentaba en una cilla

-_no fue nada -_dijo seras dandoles un poco de agua y algo de comida

-_vives sola ? -_pregunto alucard terminando de comer

-_podria decirse mis padres murieron hace ya unos años atrás y me crie sola pero no soy tan indefensa como paresco unos guerreros que se establecieron aquí hace 3 años me enseñaron combate y todo ahora trabajan como granjeros por si gusta hablar con ellos estan en los cultivos aquí atrás -_dijo victoria y alucard se levanto para ir a hablar con ellos cuando quiso salir se encontro en la puerta con un hombre un poco mas vajo que el tenia el pelo castaño , un parche en el ojo una trensa que pasaba por su cuello tenia con sigo un machete

-_pip hola -_victoria saludo al recien llegado con una sonrisa y este se la devolvio

-_buenos dias mignnonette -_pip no le presto atencion a alucard y solo se hacerco a victoria y le beso la mano

-_quien es el ? -_pregunto integra mirando a pip este se presento a si mismo

-_capitan pip bernadotte para servirle -_dijo este sonriendo

-_es un muy buen amigo mio el me salvo y yo bueno le ayude a buscar un lugar donde vivir -_dijo seras sonriendo

-_señor bernadotte podria hablar con usted un minuto -_alucard se encontraba en la puerta pip lo miro con algo de duda y luego fue a hablar con el dejando a victoria y integra solas

-_con que te salvo la vida ? Podrias contarme -_dijo integra y seras comenzo a narrarle lo sucedido

FLASH BACK

seras corria asustada por que era perseguida por unos vandidos ella llevaba puesto una armadura plateado marron tenia una hacha medio grande en sus manos y una ballesta en su espalda , ella trataba de huir pero pronto fue acorralada rapidamente

-_adonde vas pequeña -_uno de los bandidos se hacerco a victoria ella lanzo un golpe con su acha pero este la esquibo y se la quito tirandola

-_dejenme en paz no tengo dinero !-_grito victoria algo asustada pero ellos solo rieron

-_descuida solo queremos divertirnos con tigo no nos interesa tu dinero -_uno la tomo por la mandibula

-_una mujer como tu solo se ve una ves en la vida – _el bandido comenzó a manosearla y ella pego un grito

-_grita todo lo que quieras nadie vendra a ayudar...-_el bandido se callo y desplomo en el suelo con una flecha clavada en la espalda

-_no dejen que se hacerquen a ella!-_una voz sono por los arboles y varios hombres aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar con los bandidos quienes fueron superados en numero y eliminados

-_estas bien ? -_victoria no queria abrir los ojos pero escuchaba la vos de un hombre

-_si..si-_dijo ella algo asustada

-_abre los ojos no tienes nada que temer -_dijo la voz victoria abrio los ojos para ver a pip parado con una sonrisa

-_gracias...-_dijo ella algo nerviosa

-_me llamo pip -_el se arrodillo y la ayudo a levantar

-_soy victoria -_dijo seras levantan doce

-_como puedo pargarles que me allan salvado -_pregunto seras y luego vio como mujeres y niños salian tambien de hay y se paraban detras de los guerreros

-_nuestro pueblo fue destruido por un incendio y necesitamos algun otro lugar para alojarnos si podrias ayudarnos -_pregunto pip y seras sonrio

-_mi familia tiene una gran cantidad de tierra pueden vivir alli con una condicion -_dijo victoria y pip arqueo una ceja

-_cual condicion ?-_pregunto este

-_una que me ayuden con las cosechas que tengo hay es mucho para mi sola y otra que me enseñas a pelear no soy muy buena que digamos -_dijo ella y pip rio

-_para ser mujer peleaste algo bien contra ellos aunque te hace falta practica y de donde sacaste la armadura y esas armas ?-_pip miro el hacha y la ballesta

-_fueron de mi padre el y mi madre murieron hace ya tiempo y me dejaron con mucho trabajo para mi – _dijo ella y pip le sonrio

-_te ayudaremos en todo seras en lo que necesites – _pip le sonrio y seras le devolvio la sonrisa y asi se fueron al territorio de seras

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-_y cual es su relacion con el señor alucard ? -_pregunto victoria dudosa y integra fruncio el seño y dio un bufido molesta

-_es mi prometido -_dijo ella algo molesta y seras la miro algo extrañada

-_no lo ama ? -_pregunto ella y integra la miro

-_la verdad me atrae un poco pero no lo amo ademas que es arrogante , egocentrico y se cree el mejor aunque yo lo vensa en combate -_dijo ella y seras solo estaba escuchando nada mas

-_y por que no anula el compromiso ? -_pregunto ella

-_no puedo el compromiso fue por el rey vlad de rumania y no pude reclamarle por que uno no me dejan opinar en cosas politicas y otras a el le decian vlad el empalador y si le reclamaba sobre el compromiso de seguro me empalaba por eso y ahora que su hijo subio al trono no puedo hacerlo ya que con el me tengo que casar -_dijo integra y seras solo estaba algo incredula

-_entiendo … les gustaria quedarse a cenar aquí ? -_pregunto victoria y integra asintio

**ya esa noche**

tanto victoria , alucard , integra y pip estaban sentados frente a la mesa apunto de comer todos miraban los platillos que habia se veian deliciosos

-_disfruten -_seras se sento a comer

-_esto esta delicioso _-pip comia como si nunca lo hubiera echo en su vida ya luego de terminar de comer todos se quedaron hay alucard y pip jugando al ajedrez mientras integra leia un libro

-_y hacia donde se dirigen ? -_pregunto seras sentada mirando a integra

-_nos dirigimos a londres-_dijo integra sin despegar su vista del libro

-_bueno pues les tomara un gran camino esta como a dos semanas a caballo -_dijo seras y integra la miro

-_sera mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana nos levantaremos temprano para irnos -_integra se levanto y se fue a la habitacion que seras le preparo

**al dia siguiente**

-_gracias por los caballos seras -_dijo alucard mirando a victoria ella detubo las riendas de estos

-_se los prestare con una condicion pip y yo los acompañamos -_dijo victoria y tanto alucard como integra se miraron

-_bien pero no necesitaran a alguien que cuide sus cosechas ? -_pregunto integra y seras solo rio

-_ya se lo encargue a alguien no tenemos de que preocuparnos asi que podemos irnos -_dijo ella y de un tiron se saco el vestido mostrando la armadura que tenia

-_ya los chantajeaste?-_pip aparecio por detras de una pared sonriendo y victoria le dio un piedraso

-_callate pip!-_le grito ella a pip quien estaba en el suelo el tenia un traje verde con solo partes metalicas en el pecho y los brazos tenia dos sinturones cruzados en X con varios cuchillos y una espada en la espalda

-_no importa entonces pueden venir seran de ayuda -_dijo integra y seras subio a pip inconciente a la parte de atrás de su caballo , su hacha y vallesta la tenia en la espalda y atado en su mano la rienda del caballo de pip que usaria cuando despertara

-_nos espera un largo camino espero y no, nos encontremos con los cruzados -_dijo alucard caminando mientras cabalgaba


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

en un puerto a las afueras de italia tanto integra como los demas se encontraban caminando rumbo a un barco que los llevaria hacia londres el viaje seria de 2 dias si no tenian complicaciones

-_tengo hambre-_pip se sostenia el estomago mientras caminaba integra dejo escapar un suspiro

-_no podemos detenernos a comer algo ? -_pregunto igual y alucard la miro con cara de que no

_-miren podemos comer hay y luego ir para el barco -_pip señalo un restaurante que estaba hay

-_esta bien ademas si estoy cansada -_dijo integra con resignacion y los 4 entraron al restaurante donde pip y seras pidieron mucha comida

-_es increible como un humano pueda comer tanto -_alucard no podia dejar de ver como pip y seras "tragaban " la comida como si fuera la ultima de sus vidas

-_y creia que tu eras tragon en los banquetes creo que me equivoque-_integra estaba igual de asombrada al ver como comian los dos quienes terminaron de comer o eso creyeron al ver un pedaso de carne en un plato

-_mio!-_gritaron los dos cuando lo tomaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a pelear por el

-_sueltalo seras es mio!-_pip tiraba para un lado mientras seras para el otro

-_suelta lo tu pip debes ser un caballero con una dama -_dijo seras tironeandolo cuando salio volando por los aires y los dos saltaron para tomarlo

-_la tengo!-_grito pip cuando un golpe lo iso caer otra ves , seras lo habia golpeado con un palo para que no alcansara la carne y ella se la comio

-_ah estubo delicioso -_dijo seras sonriendo y pip inconciente en el suelo

-_ya podemos irnos ? -_pregunto integra y seras se levanto y alucard cargo a pip

-_bien vamos al barco-_dijo alucard mientras arrastraba a pip

una ves en el barco el capitan al ver su vestimenta creyo que eran mercenarios asi que los contrato para que cuidaran el barco en este viaje

-_que lindo es el mar -_seras cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa

-_s...si ..her..hermosoo!-_pip estaba mareado vomitando

-_sabes me eh preguntado por que no fuimos con los aliados de tu padre luego de la lucha -_pregunto integra mientras caminaba junto a alucard

-_por que nos traicionaron en esa batalla encontre a los caballeros de los reinos aliados a mi padre -_dijo alucard algo serio

-_cuando lleguemos a londres como le aras para que te ayuden -_pregunto alucard y integra se puso a pensar

-_podrias decirle tu ? -_pregunto integra y alucard nego

-_soy valaco los protestantes no quieren a los mios -_dijo alucard y integra seguia pensando como le aria

-_cuando lleguemos lo averiguaremos como hacer -_dijo integra y siguio caminando dejando a alucard solo

un noche muy turbulenta se habia desatado una tormenta cerca de Francia el capitan estaba tratando de manejar pero le era imposible pronto chocaria con unas rocas

-_salten!-_grito el capitando y todos los tripulantes saltaron alucard, integra, seras y pip nadaron hacia la costa agotados al llegar solo se desplomaron hay

-_hey despierten -_una voz los estaba tratando de despertar alucard abrio los ojos para ver que estaba en una carpa

-_do..donde estoy ? -_pregunto alucard luego miro a una mujer que servia de medico

-_el campamento de los cruzados -_dijo ella alucard se levanto para ver donde se encontraba cuando salio vio una gran cantidad de guerreros cruzados alucard solo mira inpactante a todos

-_las 13 elites -_dijo alucard inpactado ante la vista jamas habia visto a las 13 elites juntas en un solo lugar

-_alucard que sucede? -_integra salio de la carpa frotandoce la cabeza alucard ni atencion le presto

-_hey alucard !-_ella paso la mano por la cara de alucard y nada

-_ya reacciona!-_le dio un puñetaso en la nuca que lo iso reaccionar

-_auch!-_grito el frotandoce la cabeza mirando a integra

-_que te sucede que estabas tan distraido -_pregunto ella y alucard solo se acomodo

-_estaba mirando a las 13 elites de los cruzados -_dijo alucard y integra rio un poco

-_las 13 elites? Esas elites jamas se juntarian en un solo lugar_-dijo integra pero alucard la cayo cuando señalo un grupo

-_la primera elite de lo cruzados los sabios papales -_dijo alucard señalando a unos hombres que estaban leyendo unos pergaminos

-_la segunda elite la infanteria pesada -_señalo alucard a donde habia una gran cantidad de hombres con catapultas y armas pesadas -_la tercera los ginetes pesados -_señalo hacia donde habia una gran cantidad de ginetes con hachas y guadañas – _la cuarta los marinos cruzados -_este señalo hacia la costa una gran cantidad de barcos de guerra-_la quita y sexta la infanteria ligera -_dijo alucard mirando a los caballeros – _la obtava y novena los magos y guerreros de sombras -_alucard señalo a unos caballeros con traje negro y varias bombas en sus trajes , tambien un grupo de 15 guerreros con un atuendo parecido al ninja pero con la cruz de cruzados en el pecho -_la desima , desima primera y desima segunda. La desima son los de inteligencia se las brindan a la desima primera y desima segunda quienes son la desima primera los verdugos quienes asta no verte muerto no te dejaran en paz y la desima segunda los los arqueros letales a cualquier distancia -_dijo alucard mirando a todas las elites de los cruzados

-_y la elite decimo tercera?-_pregunto integra

-_la decimo tercera somos los asesinos la elite de elite nadie escapa a nosotros los verdugos no descansaran asta verte muerto pero nosotros no tendras ni tiempo de descansar por que ya estaras muerto somos los guerreros mas poderosos de dios -_una voz de un hombre sono entre los soldados

-_quien es? -_pregunto alucard desafiante de eso salio un hombre alto , cabello rubio , ojos verdes , una cicatriz en su mejilla , una pequeña barba tenia un traje de los cruzados pesados pero en tonalidad negra con la cruz dorada

-_soy alexander anderson jefe de la decimo tercer elite de cruzados -_dijo anderson y alucard solo fruncio el seño y se hacerco a milimetros de anderson

-_por que nos trajeron aquí -_alucard miraba fulminante a anderson de solo verlo ya sabia que ellos se ivan a batir a duelo pronto

-_por que si -_dijo anderson apretando su mano en forma de puño alucard iso lo mismo pero en eso una flecha paso en frente de ellos luego una sombra negra los separo

-_alto anderson sabes que no puedes pelear mientras no sea en la guerra -_una voz que venia de los arboles hablo anderson miro para los arboles

-_sabes que esta prohibido -_hablo la figura que los habia separado

-_quienes son ? -_alucard miro a los dos que interfirieron ellos se hacercaron

uno era un hombre por com ose veia tenia un traje negro con tonos azules un arco y flechas en su espalda y una espada en su cintura tenia puesta una capucha que no dejaba ver bien su rostro , el segundo resulto ser una mujer con el traje de los novenos cruzados en tonos blanco y negro con una espada katana en su espalda ella se saco la mascara para ver su rostro una mujer aparentemente de la edad de seras , cabello negro y largo , ojos color violeta se miraba con una exprecion seria

-_me llamo heinkel wolfe ex capitan de los decimo segundos cruzados ahora arquero de la decimo tercera -_el cruzado se saco la capucha para mostrar su rostro de un hombre de aparentemente 23 años ojos azules y el pelo rubio asta las orejas

-_yo soy yumie takagi ex capitana de la novena elite de cruzados ahora asesina de la desimo tercera -_la mujer se presento hamablemente

-_por que nos trajeron aquí ? -_volvio a preguntar integra a yumie ella la miro

-_los encontramos inconciente en la playa y decidimos traerlos para atenderlos -_dijo yumie y alucard solo seguia mirando a anderson

-_seras y bernadotte ya despertaron ? -_alucard miro a integra y ella asintio

_-si ya lo hicieron -_dijo integra mirando seria a alucard

-_bien por que nos vamos enseguida -_dijo alucard y anderson lo detubo

-_no se iran a ningun lado como pricioneros no podemos dejarlos salir de aquí -_dijo anderson mirando a alucard tanto yumie como heinkel se sorprendieron

-_pricioneros?!-_exclamo yumie

-_anderson ese no era el motivo!-_grito heinkel

-_silencio estos mercenarios no iran a ningun lado almenos que se lo ganen -_anderson miro retadoramente a alucard

-_una lucha si te venso nos dejaras ir si no nos tomaran como pricioneros -_dijo alucard y anderson asintio en eso todos formaron un circulo donde ellos pelearian

-_que esta pasando ? -_aparecio victoria con un vosteso y frotandoce un ojo junto a pip quien solo estaba comiendo un pedaso de pan que encontro

-_alucard peleara con el cruzado -_dijo integra y pip miro a un cruzado que parecia tener la misma actitud a el

-_te apuesto 10 doblones a que mi amigo gana -_dijo pip al cruzado quien lo miro

-_que sean 50 a que anderson gana y es un trato -_dijo este y pip le estrecho la mano

-_estas listo rey de valaquia-_dijo anderson sacando dos bayonetas de su ropa

-_listo judas priest!-_grito alucard sacando a sus espadas jackall y cassull

-_comienzen!-_grito un cruzado y ambos comenzaron a luchar chocando espadas con espadas , ellos en el primer choque forcegearon unos segundos asta que alucard se livero quiso dar un corte y anderson lo esquibo luego anderson quiso apuñalarlo y alucard lo freno con jackall asi estaba todo asta que anderson pateo a alucard tirandolo y poniendo su bayoneta en el cuello

-_estas acabado -_dijo anderson cuando quiso clavarsela

-_alto!-_una voz sono entre todos y anderson freno el ataque entre la multitud aparecio un hombre algo viejo con la cruz en medio de su ropa era el lider de la primera elite de cruzados uno de los sabios

-_que es lo que hace paladin alexander anderson -_dijo el hombre a anderson quien solo estaba parado hay

-_evitar que ellos escaparan -_dijo anderson y el sabio solo lo miro desafiante

-_nunca los tomamos de pricioneros ellos pueden irse cuando quieran -_anderson fruncio el seño ante lo que dijo el sabio

-_pido disculpas por la actitud de anderson el es muy inpulsibo -_dijo el sabio a integra y los demas

-_no tiene por que disculparse -_dijo integra al hombre

-_si hay algo que podria hacer para compensarlo solo diganlo -_dijo el sabio y integra penso

-_necesitamos un bote para pasar por el canal de la mancha nos podrian dar uno ? -_pregunto integra y el hombre asintio

ya cuando se fueron pip esperaba un gran buque de guerra pero no fue lo que recibio

-_ahora remen! , remen!-_integra le gritaba a pip y alucard que remaran en un pequeño bote de remos que le habian dado

-_primero piero 50 doblones ahora me hacen remar por que solo me pasa esto a mi -_se preguntaba pip mientras remaba por el canal de la mancha


End file.
